Marie (Everywhere
Marie is a supporting antagonist in the webcomic, Everywhere & Nowhere, written by Merryweathery and illustrated by PeaCh. Marie is a scientist who works and has a crush on Dr. Francis Paracelsus to help him "save" the world. She first appears in chapter 56, "Heading Out". Biography Early life In the early 2000s and somewhere in the United States of America, Marie is seen with Francis, who was studying time travel, a professor tells him and Marie to return the books when they're done. Marie asks Francis why he's been studying so hard, he tells her that she'll laugh if he tells her. Marie starts to beg and tells her that he wants to invent time travel and thinking it was dumb, but Marie said it was cool and encourages Francis. Two years later, Marie asks Francis about time travel is important to him, he tells her that someone took someone important from him and would like to get that someone back. Thinking he was cool, Marie asks him if she can time travel with him if he finds a way, which he said yes. Present Trying to figuring out about the mysterious door, it opens, causing William and Anne to hid behind the rocks. Marie and an unknown scientist walks out of the door and checking the coast were clear. Heading out, they disguise themselves in their Egyptian forms, William and Anne head towards the door. While William and Anne attempted to escape from the lab, Marie stuns William, knowing there were intruders outside the lab. Marie happily runs up Francis to praise her, the doctor angrily grabs Marie's face and claims it was her fault that William and Anne were able to enter the lab. As Francis walks up to taunt William, Marie stuns the intruder again for ignoring the doctor's question, who was uncomfortable. As Anne demands them to stop hurting William and being threatened by Marie, Francis orders the assistant to stop stunning them, due to William being unconscious. Francis asked Anne's forgiveness for his assistant's rough treatment and cooperate with him. He claims that he and the others found a way to stopped Anne and William's "time travel shenanigans" long ago and doubts that she'll leave William. Anne questions him on who he is, which he tells her his name and claims to be her greatest fan. While explaining about a protagonist is shown an uncomfortable truth and playing the role of the 'bearer of unfortunate news', he claims the cause of the apocalypse was William and Anne. But Anne doesn't believe him, Francis also explains that the reason why she and William can't travel that day is that the version of her, who was in the chamber no longer exist, removing her from the timeline. While Anne stares at Francis with an outraged look, he continues to claim he is the savior of the world, making Marie, who forced everyone else in the room clapped with her, which made Francis uncomfortable and embarrassed. While Anne says he's not the savior of the world, Francis stated that on that day, she and William did something extraordinary, erasing an entire day from the time itself and the lab's purpose is to find out how they did it and how to reverse it, even just a single one fo them is enough to power entire laboratory. But Francis believes she's bluffing and claims she can't kill him. Marie harms her gun and points at Anne's head, William appears and tells Anne to run. Anne time leaps with Francis to the dinosaur era. Once they got there, Anne tells him that she didn't want to kill anyone, but leaving a bad person in a bad place is a compromise she has to live with. Francis claims revenge to Anne before leaving him with a dinosaur that was looking at him. After the time-leap, Marie shed tears upon the doctor was taken by Anne and prepares to kill William, who pulls out his sword. Looking at the unexisting Anne in the chamber, he correctly remembers the doctor's name, causing Marie to surprised and order the soldiers to stun him, but failed due to his time-leap. Category:Female Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:In Love Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Psychopath Category:Anti-Villain Category:Delusional Category:Amoral Category:Grey Zone Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Right-Hand Category:Minion